So Much For A Kiss
by eirinatakebana
Summary: YUURAM. ONE-SHOT.A pink perfume resolves everything.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! It is not my property, no profit made.**

**WARNING: a bit OOC. YUURAM. Some lime.**

" What's that?" Yuuri asked as he approached the edge of the high balcony. Conrad, standing beside him, looked at his godson, a smile tugging at his lips. " Don't tell me Anissina invented some new crazy inventions...."

" Oh, no, your Majesty. This is something we found while riding for a mission in the neighbour village. It is very old and we first thought that it was rotten, but it seems to be in perfect condition."

Yuuri frowned, and leaned his head forward to have a better look, his hands on the marble edge.

In the inner court of the castle, a lot of people- Anissina, Wolfram, Gunter, Dacascos, the maids, some soldiers- had gathered some wooden boxes. Anissina, eager and all excited as expected, flung one of the boxes open. She stooped down and stood up back, carrying something bright in her hand. This was a big glass bottle, with a pink liquid in it. It shone. Yuuri's eyes widened in fascination. Though, it also surprised him.

" Wow, what is it?"

" I don't really know," Conrad answered, his eyebrows knitting together a bit worriedly. " Gunter and Gisela have started to make research about it. It may be dangerous. So we're going to lock it up in the Treasures Rooms."

" Ugh...Should we rather not lock it up somewhere else? I'm not sure this place is the right place to conceal such stuff," Yuuri suggested. Too many events had taken place in those rooms that had revealed themselves more dangerous than he'd first thought they were. " and look at Anissina! She clearly wants to take some of that pink thing to her lab."

" Well, I'm sure she'll come back to reason...As for locking it up those bottles in the Treasures Rooms, don't worry. There's a special compartment that people can open with a key. This key is in Ulrick's shrine."

" Oh, I see."

Yuuri nodded, more relieved. Smiling gently, he looked back at the people below them, in the court. From where he was, he saw Wolfram lifting his eyes to him and greet him with a wave of his hand. Yuuri laughed and waved back. The sky was blue, today.

* * *

In the dining-room, for dinner, Yuuri realized how people were making a fuss about the mysterious bottles. They'd been found, by Conrad's soldiers, in one of the oldest villages of the kingdom. They'd been buried beneath some trees. The origins of those objects were not found yet, even though Anissina was working on it, gladly escaping dinner.

" She's a danger," Gwendal muttered, cutting his meal with his knife. He swallowed a piece of it with hunger. " I fear more what she wants to prepare than those bottles."

" Gwen, you know I don't like when you're talking ill of your friend," ex-Queen Celi said softly as she was about to crunch her roasted chicken. " She's only helping."

" I'm very surprised," Wolfram said " if, in our times, we still find such treasures ad rare objects, it means our country and our culture are richer than it seems. Who knows what we are going to discover under earth if we travel through the kingdom."

" Woah, Wolf," Yuuri exclaimed, looking at his fiancé " what a good idea! To go away for a trip all around the world to find new things is quite an appealing idea! I like it!" he ate his beef steak with satisfaction. Wolf smiled, happy. " Or it's just a way for you to escape your duties, you wimp!" Yuuri rolled his eyes. Greta giggled and said she would accompany her two fathers.

* * *

" There was some agitation, earlier, in the castle," Shinou said, sitting up on one of the boxes. The fountain behind him looked more glittering than ever. He locked his eyes with Murata's. " I got wind it was about some bottles."

" Yes, with pink water in it. When they had smelled its scent, they said it smelled strawberries and musk."

" Oh," Shinou raised an eyebrow. The expression upon his handsome face seemed to have changed, Murata noticed it. " Interesting."

" Do you happen to know something about it...by any chance?" the bespectacled boy asked, his suspicions growing. He intently watched Shinou. The blond king smirked and shrugged.

" It just reminded me of this very, very special perfume people were making and washed themselves with to seduce the men and women they loved, at my time. It was funny. Sometimes, some people were confused about the right ingredients and got them wrong. In the end, they invented strange things or smelled weird."

" If it's just that...I hope you're not intending something fishy behind my back."

" Behind your back?" Shinou's eyes widened but his smirk grew larger,too. " You know what I do behind your ba..." He disappeared just in time, chuckling, as a book was thrown in his direction.

* * *

" Good night, Wolf..." Yuuri whispered as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, sleep overwhelming him."

" G'd n...W...Wimp..." the blond answered softly, thrusting his foot into Yuuri's calf. The raven-haired boy grunted, annoyed, but said nothing. The day had been good, Greta whom Celi had decorated a new bedroom for hadn't sneaked into their bedroom.

At some point, in the night, Yuuri was awakened in his deep slumber by a bird's cry. He tiredly blinked his eyes and looked at the clock upon his nightstand. It was still night. He stifled a yawn then rolled again onto his other side. Surprise fell upon him when he realized he was...alone.

" Wolf?..." Wondering, the boy slowly sat up and looked around him. Wolfram wasn't in the room. Yuuri rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom. He wasn't there either. " Wolf? Where are you? Do you know how late it is!" He went out of his bedroom, holding up a candle. The dark corridors were cold and frightening at that hour. Shivers ran down his spine. " Jeez, what's gotten into his head to make me wander all by myself at night?"

When he searched for Wolfram in his former room, he didn't find him. Sighing, the double black decided to go downstairs in the second floor to alert Conrad. He was getting seriously worried. Suddenly, in the corridor leading to his godfather's chambers, a noise made him jump. Colours leaving his face, Yuuri slanted his eyes, his small flame not being enough to lighten his way.

"...Wolf...?" his eyes widened back, his surprise turned into stupefaction and concern and slight fear, his body motionless. " What are you...?" he trailed off as the other person got closer and more...visible. Yes, it was Wolfram.

Well, Yuuri assumed it was his friend but his appearance startled the young king. Wolfram wasn't wearing his pink nightgown as he was supposed to, just like he was, going to bed. He was clad, instead, in his blue uniform. However, his blue uniform was wrinkled all over. His brown boots were dirtied with dust, his top and white shirt were open, thus letting Yuuri have a good sight of his pale chest. His golden hair was tousled and a few pearls of sweat were shining upon his white forehead. Red had covered his cheeks.

" Wolf..." He looked...astonishingly beautiful...but something was wrong. Yuuri then realized Wolfram had just got out of the Treasure Rooms which were just behind the blond's back.. What was he doing there at night? A long smile drew on Wolfram's lips as he moved closer to Yuuri. "Yuuri."

Was he dr unk?! The young king caught up the short strides separating he and the mazoku boy.

" Hey, what's up with you? You know it's time to sleep and rest a little! We have our work cut out, Wolfram! Come, we're going back to our bedroom." Wolfram just burst into laughters, Yuuri stepped back. Okay, he was s exy like hell...but something definitely was messed up. Hold on, it smelled funny. Yuuri sni ffed. He stared at Wolfram with bewilderment. " You're smelling that thing that is in those bottles. Strawberries and musk and something else, too."

" Yuuri, you're so...hot," Wolfram let out. " and so nice..."

" Don't tell me you have just touched that pink, weird liquid?"

" I de sire you..."

The blond was intoxicating. Taking Yuuri by surprise, he quickly leaned forward and kissed Yuuri's lips for one second. When he pulled away, emitting a low laughter, Yuuri's eyes orbs had doubled in size, his hands were shaking.

" Okay, Wolf, you're definitely not fine at all. Wait for me, I'll find Conrad."

But he yelped loudly when Wolfram jumped onto him, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's neck and his legs around his waist. He had dropped his candle, and now, it rolled on the floor.

" Why will you bother yourself to call Weller? Leave him alone, he's sleeping, you know!" Wolfram hovered his lips over the tan cheeks. " There's a bunch of better things to do...just you and me?"

Yuuri couldn't believe it. A strange heat was pooling in his lower regions. He was getting aroused. Wolfram's scent was...fogging his mind. Irresistibly, his own arms circled Wolfram's waist to support him.

" Wolf...We..."

The blond chuckled again, pressing his soft lips upon Yuuri's neck, making his reluctant fiancé shiver and yearn for more. Yuuri felt his resistance fading away. He flinched.

" I love you, Yuuri."

His heart beat faster, and he could feel Wolfram's doing the same as well.

"...this pink water has...has messed up your mind, Wolf..."

" I have never been so sure about something. I want you to make me yours."

" Wolf... I think it's really off-topic. We should...go back to sleep."

" Your current state doesn't show me that!"

When Wolfram kissed the corner of Yuuri's mouth, the king buried his face in the blond's shoulder.

" Stop...Not here..."

Wolfram suddenly parted, his eyes wide and bright. He let go of Yuuri.

" You mean in our bedroom?"

" Heck, n-yes-NO! I didn't say that!" Yuuri took in a deep breath but it was worse as Wolfram's odor was even more bewitching. He shouldn't do that when Wolfram was so close and he smelled that delicious fruity stuff. " You need to take a bath and then, change gears and get a good sleep, too. You'll see tomorrow you won't regret it."

" You still don't want me even..." Wolfram started to unbutton the rest of his top and white shirt. It sent Yuuri ablaze. Paralyzed, he could only stare as Wolfram showed him more of his skin. "...when I say I love you?"

He moved his face closer to Yuuri. The latter couldn't resist those huge dark green eyes. He had to look into them. Two pale hands cupped his heated face and Wolfram pulled him forward. Their mouths, inexorably, met in a languorous kiss. Yuuri couldn't resist. He hadn't been able to turn away. He lost any remainder of resistance when Wolfram hugged him again. He embraced him, too and kissed him fervently.

" Your M..."

Yuuri and Wolfram parted. They looked at their sides. Conrad.

Conrad, dressed in his usual uniform, was standing in the corridor. He was staring at them, half-astounded, half amused. He didn't know which feeling was stronger than the other.

" Your Majesty...Wolfram...what are you doing here?"

His eyes drifted from the stunned faces to Wolfram's arms around Yuuri's neck. A small smile graced his face.

" Oh...I didn't know I was bothering you. I'm sorry to disturb you, then, but maybe should you do that in your bedroom where no one can see you?"

" W-what are you talking ab..." Wolfram started, quite snappishly, but then realized his arms were tightly locked around his fiancé's neck.

" Ohh!" he stepped back right away, his eyes bulging out, and his cheeks flushing a bright red. His arms dropped. As for Yuuri, he no longer knew where to look at.

* * *

They could barely looked at each other when they settled upon the bed after taking a good bath. The atmosphere was too awkward. What had taken place, between them, earlier, even more. Wolfram fidgeted with his blanket after he had pulled it up until his waist. Yuuri, chucking his wet towel after drying his hair on a chair, seated in the bed, too. He put the cover on him. For a few minutes, they stayed there, without looking at each other, keeping their eyes on their hands.

" What did I do?" Wolfram asked.

" Um...I'm sure you really don't want to know."

" I'm sure I do," Wolfram replied, losing a bit of his patience. " So go ahead, tell."

" Okay, then, don't regret it."

Yuuri inspired deeply.

" Well. I don't know what you've done that. But you woke up and went to the Treasure Rooms. And you perfumed yourself with that pink water. I woke up too and I saw you were not there. I searched for you everywhere I could. As I wasn't finding you, I decided to ask Conrad for help and then, suddenly, I saw you in the corridor, next to the Treasure Rooms. You were...quite..."

When Yuuri stopped in his speech, Wolfram glared at him but a good blush was spreading upon his cheeks.

" I was what? Are you going to spill it out wimp!!"

" I don't know!! Your hair was disheveled, your clothes all wrinkled, and your shirt open! A-and..."

He glanced at Wolfram only to see his face red in shame. " You had this lusty look in your eyes. I thought for a moment, it wasn't you."

"...Really? Did I do something...?"

"...No...but you were scary."_ And handsome and hot._..But that, Yuuri kept it for himself. And about the kiss...he didn't dare to speak of it.

Wolfram, still blushing, drank water from his glass then lay down to sleep.

" If it's only that...and no one, except Conrad, saw us...it's nothing. Good night, wimp!"

Everyone noticed the eerie atmosphere around Yuuri and Wolfram everytime they were together, in the same room or when they were physically close to each other. Greta often looked at her two fathers with curiosity, wondering what was wrong. Sometimes, she noticed when the black eyes encountered the green ones, they hastily looked away. Another day, she caught Yuuri heading to Wolfram when the blond was painting, lifted a hand to touch him but finally turned around, giving up. As for Wolfram, he often stole peeks at Yuuri. Their eyes were full with a burning...passion.

" Because of you, everyone worries about the two," Murata said tiredly to Shinou. The latter kept smiling, passing his hand through his golden mane.

" Really?"

" I thought everyone told you they don't like when you're possessing Wolfram. You're always looking for trouble."

" Mh...I'm sure I did that for a good cause. Be patient, my dear Sage and let's see what'll happen soon. The future will be brighter than you think it will..."

* * *

" Wolfram."

Wolfram, who had been reading for a while in the library, startled. He rolled his eyes, sighed with relief and turned his look back on his book.

" Yuuri, you scared me, wimp. Don't surprise me like this."

" What are you reading?"

" Something..."

As it seemed Wolfram wasn't interesting in talking, Yuuri walked to him. Even when only a few inches were the gap between he and his fiancé, the blond didn't raise his eyes, still absorbed in his reading. He stared at the shining silky fair hair, the soft pale nape. He reached out a hand.

Suddenly, Wolfram felt a warm hand cupping his chin, lifting his face.

" Y-Yuuri!"

The king offered him a smile, then leaned down. His mouth pressed against Wolfram's. It was so unexpected and weird, yet delicious, that the soldier backed up, astonished.

" H-hey, what's wrong with you!"

His curiosity and surprise augmented when Yuuri sheepishly smiled, a playful and shy smile. What did it mean? This was the first time... He could still feel Yuuri on his lips.

" Can't I kiss my fiancé?" the young monarch asked, with a slightly altered voice. Did the Maou...?

Wolfram began to shake, staring at Yuuri. Therefore, the latter explained:

" I didn't tell you....The night I found you in the corridor...You did something to me," he peered intently at Wolfram and was amused to see him getting both embarrassed and very curious. " You kissed me, Wolfram."

As expected, the emerald green eyes widened.

" I...I..."

" Don't worry," Yuuri said, then " you did the right thing. It helped me to sort my feelings out, Wolf...And I think I liked it a lot. I liked it when you kissed and hugged me. I wasn't disgusted, to be honest. It surprised me. But in fact, it just means I'm accepting you more and more..." he tried to even his laboured breath. " I think I'm ready to try something with you. I think I'm ready to accept you as my fiancé. Completely. Do you want to try to make things work out between you and me?...Or..."

This time, he didn't truly dare to look at Wolfram.

Wolfram felt his lips curve upwards in a smile.

" It took you all this time, wimp, to tell me that?"

Feeling glee beneath those words, Yuuri gazed back at him and his heart started beating faster when he saw the radiant smile upon his fiancé's face.

" Well, I think I've done very well, waiting for you so long..."

" So everything..."

Yuuri didn't have the time to say more as Wolfram took him in a tight hug and kissed him full mouth. Happy, Yuuri closed his eyes and returned the kiss with the same strength.

" I like you too, Wolfram. Very, very much."

" Did I say...that, too, in the corridor?"

" Yes, you did. And with a passion!"

Wolfram chuckled and kissed his fiancé again, who wasn't so wimpy after all. _I love you, Yuuri, love, love you!_

He wouldn't say that aloud, of course.

Conrad, who had come in to look for Yuuri and his brother, halted in his steps when he saw the two teens embracing each other. He couldn't help but smile and feel happiness and relief overwhelming him. But this time, he turned around and quietly shut the door behind him.

The End

Eirina


End file.
